Afterlife
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: After a fall from a ladder, Ted sees something that makes him realize things...


_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen_

_So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you_

_Fallen into this place, giving you a small taste_

_Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

Have you ever had one of those moments where everything seems off? Well, that's the kind of night I'm having. I hear the people talking to me. I hear the hospital noises, but I don't see any of it. What I see is white. There's white everywhere. And then it opens up to a meadow. What kind of shit is this? The fall I took wasn't that bad, was it? I mean, I remember stringing up Christmas lights for the kids. I remember how excited Bailey, Masen, and the twins were about the lights going up. Masen said something to me, and I turned and lost my balance. Sunny saw me fall and called 911.…then it all went white. But then I realized that the kids couldn't lose two parents in two years. Cheryl was killed by a drunk driver almost a year ago now, and I was all they had. I was going to fight like hell to get to them, but then I see a vision. A vision in blue and red. The most beautiful woman in the entire world. The woman I gave my life to, but who's life was cut ridiculously short. Cheryl. She was standing right there in front of me, extending a hand.

"Cheryl?"

"Hello, Teddy bear."

"Are you real?"

"I am. And this, is your heaven."

She said, taking my hand and leading me into this castle. And it was there that things suddenly shifted…

_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right_

_Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be,_

_Arrived too early_

The castle looked exactly like the house that we lived in, in Mississippi. It was so cozy and wonderful, I forgot that I wasn't at the house. I could see all of the pictures that lined the walls. Bailey's school pictures. Masen's preschool picture, Mariah and Sunny's pictures. Our wedding picture. My eyes fixed on that picture. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. In the two short years we'd been married, I remembered our wedding day. I felt Cheryl's hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her. The pain of her death had never subsided, and I wouldn't let her go that easily.

"That was the most important day of my life, too Teddy."

"You looked so beautiful, Princess. This isn't right sweetie, why are we here?"

"Plain and simple. It's our time, Ted. We've got to do good things up here now."

"I'm not ready, Princess. The girls need me."

"I need you too, Teddy."

And those words. Those words made me stop fighting. I couldn't fight anymore, and so I pulled her into my arms. I couldn't believe that she was finally here. And she was all I wanted.

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife._

_Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here_

"Ted! Come on, Ted. You've got to wake up."

I wanted to open my eyes. I could hear the female voice talking to me. Stephanie McMahon. A great friend to me and Cheryl. She wasn't really saying anything important and I just wanted to sit here with my girl and be happy. I didn't want to hear Stephanie's voice, not now. But then she said something that struck me. Something that made me realize just how much I needed to fight.

"Come on Ted. Do you know how heartbroken Masen, Bailey, Mariah and Sunny are? You need to wake up, get better and go to them. Bailey has a ballet recital next week with Murphy. It's Swan Lake, Ted. Swan Lake. It isn't everyday that you get to play the Swan Princess. And I know that you promised to take the twins fishing."

And then I realized just what I was obligated to do. I needed to get back to the girls. All of my girls. I turned to look at Cheryl and I wanted her to come back with me. I turned to her and watched her shake her head. She couldn't go back with me. This was where she needed to be, and she had so much to do here. So many people to visit, and I knew that she wouldn't leave. But, I'd fight like hell to take her.

_A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain_

_Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you_

_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste_

_Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

"I'm sorry Mrs. DiBiase, there's no change in your son."

The doctor told my mom. I watched as she sobbed into my dad. I couldn't watch this anymore. I couldn't be present for this. I could see how this was eating up my parents. I looked down the hallway and saw Mike and Brett standing there. I couldn't believe it. My whole family was there in droves, and my friends. I here I was, in a universe somewhere stuck between heaven and hell, and I didn't know which I wanted more. To be with Cheryl in paradise, or to be with my family back on earth. I turned to look at my princess and she was smiling at me. I stood up and looked at her.

"Walk with me."

I said, taking her hand. We walked to this little green pasture that looked exactly like the one in my backyard. We sat down on some stones by the riverbed and I looked at her. It was then I made my decision.

"Sweetheart, I can't stay with you."

"I know, Teddy Bear. I brought you here so I could see you one last time. This is my purgatory. And the only way I could get you to move on, would be to bring you to my side. To show you that I'm okay. You can't go back for twenty-four hours, but I promise you that I'm going to be with you. Everyday. When you wake up, I'm there. When you turn the coffee pot on, I'm there. It's okay to talk to me, Teddy. Just because I don't answer back, doesn't mean I'm not listening."

And I nodded. I kissed her hand softly, knowing at that point I wasn't losing her. She was always going to be there. And I knew that it was okay to go back to Earth. But there was one thing I had left to do.

_This peace on Earth's not right (with my back against the wall)_

_No pain or sign of time ( I'm much to young to fall)_

_So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign_

_I've made up my mind_

_Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye_

_Please understand I have to leave to carry on my own life_

"I love you, Cheryl. I always will. And I know that you want me to be happy. And I am. I met someone. She's my best friend, and she gets me. And it tickles me, because she's the complete opposite of you. Jamie Szantyr. You know, Velvet Sky. She blows my mind. We met at the grocery store, and for a second, I was reminded of what I needed."

"I've seen her in your life. She fits you like a glove, darling. I'm so happy for you. I brought Jamie to you. I met Jamie once about four years ago while I was down and out. She was a beautiful personality, and I knew that you'd hit it off. Please, do me a favor and send her my love. She always used to think she'd never make it as a wrestler, I always knew she had talent. And now she's one of the top performers in TNA Wrestling."

I hugged her, then stepped towards the light that was going to take me back to Earth. I knew that things were going to be a lot different now, with Jamie, because I could move on. I could make the commitment that Jamie had been pushing for. I wore my wedding band everyday, but it was different. I wore it because I was afraid of losing her. Now I could part with it, and realize that Cheryl was with me forever. And I was okay with that.

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife_

'_Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here_

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you_

_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might_

_Take me back inside, when the time is right_

_Loved ones all back home crying 'cause they're already missing me_

_I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening_

_Give me a chance to be that person that I wanna be_

_(I am unbroken, I'm choking on this ecstasy)_

_Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you've got to let go of me_

_(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)_

"He's coming back. Mr. and Mrs. DiBiase, we've got brain function. He's coming back."

And then I opened my eyes. I looked around the room and saw my mom and dad standing there with this doctor. I couldn't speak yet, but I was aware of the people in the room. I watched as the doctor stepped forward and examined me. I didn't know how long I was out, but I was just happy to see my mom and dad. Hell, at this point, I'd be relatively happy to see Stephanie at this point. I opened my mouth to try and talk, and the first words out of my mouth, surprised me.

"…I…saw…Cheryl."

My mom's eyes widened and she saw the severity of my situation. We all knew she was dead, and the only way I could've seen her was if I'd been somewhat close to heaven. She patted my hand, and I knew I'd be okay. I had a weight lifted off of me, and I no longer felt guilty for wanting to date anyone. Cheryl had my back now…and everything was going to be so much better.

_I don't belong here I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife_

'_Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here_

_Got nothing against you, and surely I'll miss you_

_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might_

_Take me back inside when the time is right_

**-The End**

**A/N: Song used is 'Afterlife' by Avenged Sevenfold and I still own Cheryl. Not one of my best, but definitely a throwaway piece. ****J**** Review! Please. Makes me happy.**


End file.
